Puppet Show
by Emily-chan
Summary: The puppets strike back! XD Eriol x Syaoran. Only makes sense if you've read Invisible Touch.


A/N: OK, I wrote this right after I saw Lord of the Rings, and I think my movie popcorn must have been laced with crack. (Man, that was one weird weekend.) This is NOT the sequel to Invisible Touch, but it takes place afterwards, so if you haven't read , this fic will probably make no sense at all. So go read that one first! (If you dare.... Mwahahahaha!) This is actually my first completed CCS fic. Read it twice; it's better the second time around! ^_~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not, and never have, owned CardCaptor Sakura or any of the related characters. (Syaoran: Thank God for that.) I do, however, own the Eriol and Syaoran hand puppets, and Eriol will do very bad things to you if you use them without permission. MUCH worse than sending you to the Caribbean for two weeks. I still don't make any money off them, though. Which is really too bad, since I don't make any money at my real job, either.  
  
WARNINGS:  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
Shounen-ai with hints of yaoi. Hmm, sounds like a yummy weather forecast.  
  
* * * * *  
  
PUPPET SHOW  
a CCS fanfic by Emily-chan  
  
Did you get it?  
  
Of course I did, what does it look like?  
  
Great! Where was it?  
  
By the bed, of course.  
  
Figures. Ooh, this'll be so much fun!  
  
I really don't think this is a good idea....  
  
Come on, you said you would do it!  
  
But in front of the entire class?  
  
Fine, I'll do it by myself, then. But you're still going to get in just as much trouble as I am. Besides, you said you wanted to do it!  
  
Well... I did, but--  
  
Come _o-_on!  
  
Okay, okay, just give me a minute to get ready.  
  
Yay! Okay, are you ready?  
  
  
  
_Now_ are you ready?  
  
  
  
Well, hurry up!  
  
Don't rush me! This thing's practically as big as I am!  
  
_NOW_ are you ready?  
  
Not really.  
  
Good enough.  
  
I am _so_ going to regret this....  
  
Okay, I'm starting. Ahem. Xiao-Lang, I love you.  
  
I-- I love you, too... Eriol.  
  
Whenever I see you, Eriol took Syaoran's hand into his own, I can't think about anything but holding you.  
  
I... feel the same way.  
  
Eriol pulled Syaoran closer. You're everything to me, Love; you're the sun, the moon, the stars; you're the air I breathe; you're the blood running through my veins.  
  
Wow. That was pretty nice.  
  
I read a lot of romance novels.  
  
  
  
It's your turn.  
  
Oh, um.... Syaoran tenderly put his other hand on top of Eriol's. Eriol, I can't live without you.  
  
Peh. That wasn't very creative.  
  
Shut up.  
  
Eriol wrapped his arms around Syaoran's waist. I want you. I want to shout it to the world. I don't care who knows it. But, do you want me?  
  
Syaoran looked up into Eriol's eyes. I want you... so much, Eriol. Hey, stop laughing!  
  
I-- I'm s-sorry! You just s-sounded so f-f-funny!  
  
That's it, I'm leaving.  
  
No! Wait, wait, wait, we haven't kissed yet!  
  
Oh, _that's_ an image I wanted to think about.  
  
Come on, don't chicken out now!  
  
Fine, let's just get this over with.  
  
Eriol leaned down and kissed Syaoran. Oh, Xiao-Lang!  
  
Oh, Eriol.  
  
Oh, Xiao-Lang!  
  
Oh, Eriol.  
  
You know, you could show a _little_ more emotion here. And put your hand on my butt while you're at it.  
  
I think I'm going to be sick....  
  
* * * at the same time * * *  
  
Okay, everybody, warm up for a few minutes, and then we'll split into teams for soccer!  
  
  
  
A tall, dark-haired boy straightened abruptly from his stretch as he felt a subtle twinge run through his body. He looked at the brown-haired boy warming up next to him on the soccer field. He obviously hadn't noticed it, or if he had, he didn't know what it meant. _This is going to be bad,_ Eriol thought with a small, almost evil smile. _Really bad._  
  
Um, Xiao-Lang?  
  
  
  
You know I love you, right?  
  
Syaoran gave Eriol a funny look.   
  
And that I'd never... _intentionally_ do anything to hurt you or make you angry....  
  
Syaoran just looked at him.  
  
Well, really angry.  
  
Syaoran continued to look at him.  
  
Angry enough to actually try to kill me, I mean.  
  
Syaoran didn't sound very certain.  
  
I think, Eriol took Syaoran's hand into his own, that we have a problem.  
  
Syaoran stared at Eriol's hand holding his, unable to move. What are you doing?  
  
Eriol pulled Syaoran closer. Do you keep your balcony door locked?  
  
Syaoran glanced around nervously; some of the other students were starting to stare. Why would I? I live on the fifth floor; to get in, you'd have to be... able... to fly....  
  
I'm sorry, Xiao-Lang.  
  
Oh, God.... Syaoran tenderly put his other hand on top of Eriol's. he screamed. What the HELL were you thinking?! They now had the full attention of the entire gym class.   
  
Eriol wrapped his arms around Syaoran's waist. I'm really, really sorry, he said, trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
Syaoran looked up into Eriol's eyes. I am going to KILL you!!!  
  
Now, Love....  
  
And then I'm going to shove those damn puppets up--  
  
Eriol leaned down and kissed Syaoran. Thirty-one second-year high school jaws dropped.  
  
What the--  
  
Oh, my.  
  
  
  
They did _not_ cover this in the teachers' handbook....  
  
Get OFF of me! Syaoran yelled around Eriol's mouth.  
  
Now, Love, why don't you just take it easy, and--  
  
I will NOT take it easy! And get your hand off my ass!!  
  
You're one to talk.  
  
Syaoran blanched as he realized where his hand was and what it was doing there. I think I'm going to be sick....  
  
* * *  
  
The front door slammed.   
  
Nakuru bounded into the living room, clutching a very nervous looking Spinel to her chest. Eriol, you're home! Did you have a nice day at school?  
  
Nakuru, do you remember that little chat we had about not touching other people's things? Especially when those things are magic?  
  
Nakuru cocked her head to the side and put a finger to her mouth. Let me see....  
  
At any rate, I suggest you and Spinel go someplace far, far away in the next five seconds.  
  
Nakuru asked, exuding innocence. Why is that?  
  
The front door burst open. Syaoran stood in the doorway, panting from running up seven flights of stairs, and looking like he would very much like to break two certain guardians' necks. Bukkoroshite yaru zo! He lunged at Nakuru and Spinel.  
  
Eriol struggled to hold Syaoran back. Maa, Xiao-love.... He turned to his guardians. Look, I really think you guys should leave....  
  
Hmmmmm. You know, Nakuru said thoughtfully, I hear the Caribbean is nice this time of year....  
  
Fine, just go!  
  
We want two weeks, expenses paid.  
  
Yes, yes, just _leave_!  
  
Nakuru shouted, holding up a bright pink suitcase in victory. Let's go, Suppi! With a wave of Eriol's hand, the two guardians vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Nakuru sighed happily as she lounged under the shade of a palm tree. That was a really good idea, she complimented herself. Now I have an excuse to wear this cute new bikini!  
  
Spinel eyed her disdainfully. I don't know how you hold that thing up.  
  
Shut up, Nakuru warned, or I'll throw you in the pool again.  
  
You know, we could have just _asked_ Eriol for a vacation, Spinel pointed out, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Nakuru rolled her eyes. Mou, Suppi, that's no fun!  
  
* * *  
  
Eriol sighed happily as he kissed the top of Syaoran's head. Two weeks of peace.  
  
You know, you could have just _given_ them a vacation, Syaoran pointed out, lazily playing his fingers over Eriol's chest.  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes. Mou, Xiao-chan, that's no fun!  
  
~owari~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Glossary:  
bakayarou: jerk; asshole  
kisama: a VERY rude form of address  
bukkoroshite yaru zo: lit. I'm going to hit you until you die. (note: If you ever say this to someone, you had better already be throwing your first (or second) punch.)  
  
Questions, comments, candy, anything at all, please send it! And yes, I know that Nakuru is not really female, but in my opinion, genderless people get to choose their own pronouns. Right, Wing? ^_~  
~Emily-chan  
emily_chan12@hotmail.com  
01/05/02 (slightly revised 4/24/02)


End file.
